


Battlefield Earth

by Canthelpmyself



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien battles, End of the World, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, OR IS IT, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canthelpmyself/pseuds/Canthelpmyself
Summary: Something appears around Neptune, and the world waits with baited breath as to what it might mean, however its not good, and Earth38 will never be the same. Can Kara save the women that she loves, and the planet she calls home, or will survivors have to find an alternative Earth to live on?Trying a different story..   sort of an Independence Day, but with Super heroes. Freeforming as I go, so will see how it pans out.. will be adding more tags.





	1. 10 hours to point zero

10 hours to point zero…

Kara walked into the main conference room at the DEO, carrying a large box of donuts under one arm, whilst munching on one, she had a happy glint in her eyes as she had just come from Lena’s office at L Corp after a quick lunchtime snack with her best friend. They had spent the time sitting next to each other on the couch munching on the Big Belly Burgers that Kara had brought, chatting about the upcoming game night they were going to be attending that night, plotting how they were going to wipe the floor with their friends on Pictonary and Articulate. It was only the buzzing of Kara’s phone with the message “DEO meeting now – urgent” that stopped them from working out how to team up secretly on Monoply.

  
As it was Kara left, citing a breaking story on the growing gang violence that had been erupting in one of the suburbs in National City. She had quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit, flew via her favourite bakery, purchased a dozen (well it was now 10) donuts of varying flavours, and now was eating her third as she placed the box on the conference table.

  
It was only then that she took in the sheer number of people who were in the meeting room, and boy was it packed. Alex was down the far end in front of the large monitor which had been paused mid picture of what seemed to be of the far edge of Neptune. There were 4 other monitors positioned at the same end, one of which had a countdown clock on it that had just passed 10 Hours, the other three were currently blank. She was talking with Brainy and Nia. Sitting round the table she spotted Lucy Lane, sitting between 2 other military men who she recognised as being part of the Joint Chiefs of the Army and Airforce, further down the table she spotted two Navy Officers sitting ramrod straight staring at a pile of papers in front of them. Across from them she saw 4 men in suits who screamed CIA to her, dressed almost alike and who were all looking at her with what looked like disdain. J’onn was standing behind them, and he caught her eye and gave her a tired smile.

  
“Hi!” she said to the room in general, “ guess I didn’t bring enough goodies with me” she went on.  
Alex turned upon hearing her voice and smiling wanly she spoke “ Supergirl, thanks for coming so quickly, we have a situation that may need your assistance”

  
“We don’t have time for full introductions as we are on the clock, and frankly we don’t have that luxury right now, you make them after we are finished. Most of you know why you are here but for those who are in the dark, let me bring you up to speed with what we know”

  
Kara quickly decided that it would be best to stand next to J’onn and moved next him, whispering “ what’s going on?”. He simply shrugged, “ I don’t know, I only got here just before you did, but it does look good with this array of people here”

  
Everyone bar Alex took a seat if they didn’t have one already and looked towards her, and any hubbub in the room stilled.

  
Taking a deep breath Alex pressed play on the remote and the picture of Neptune came alive.

  
“What you can or more to the point cant see is there is something that seems to be blocking our view of Triton one of the moons in orbit around Neptune, and that as well there is part of Neptune itself that has for want of a better word gone dark. These images have come from Hubble and have been independently verified by NASA as well as the other orbital arrays we have re targeted to that part of the solar system. As yet we cannot tell if Triton is being blocked or whether it has gone but the considered view is that it is the former”

  
One of the suits put up his hand and began to speak. Alex stopped him “ let me finish Mr Hanks and you can ask questions at the end, I have more to share” she continued “ along with this, we have also been monitoring deep space communications and Brainy here” she pointed to him who nodded in recognition“ has identified what seems to be some form of messaging between that empty piece of space to another object that we cant determine at the moment but is within the inner Van Allen Belt about 3 thousand kilometres from Earth, and from what we can tell that communications pattern is on a reducing cycle that will end in …” she looked at the countdown clock “ 9 hours 55 minutes from now”

  
Kara couldn’t help herself and blurted out “Countdown to what? “

  
“We don’t know yet Supergirl, but we don’t think it is good, which is why we have Joint Chiefs of Staff here as well Homeland Security, CIA, NSA and the Marine Corps. We are going to be joined in the next 10 minutes by the President, the Premier of China, President of Russia, the Prime Minister of the UK, and the Head of NATO, to determine our course of action, as it is our belief that this is a countdown to an invasion, by whom we do not know, for what reason we also don’t know, but countdowns are normally a prelude to action of some sort!”

  
Pausing to take a sip of water Alex looked around the room, noticing the expressions on the faces of those in the room who had not received the briefing paper prior to the meeting, which was primarily her friends, the chap from Homeland Security and the head of the Marine Corps, who had been a late addition to the meeting, they all looked shocked to their cores.

  
“Director Danvers, have we tried to communicate in some form to either of the points in space?” asked Mr Hanks

  
Brainy stood up at that point and moving to screen he opened a new set of images, “We have tried to initiate communications via the ISS as well as SETI on all frequencies with a standard message of greeting and welcome and I am 95.7% certain that it has been received but we have had no reply at all, we are continuing to repeat messages every 2 minutes in the hope we can elicit some form of response”, he sat back down.

  
“I think we can determine from this, that whoever is out there is deliberately not responding and as far as we can tell at this time they have no intention to do so” Alex moved around to the other monitors in the room and made sure they were switched on. “ We will bringing the other major heads of state up to speed shortly and there will be a secret briefing of the UN Security Council in 40 minutes, I would like you all to stay in the room for the update, but would request that only myself and the Joint Chiefs brief our guests.”

  
Moments later the various monitors sprang to life with the very recognisable faces of the Presidents of the USA and Russia, the Premier of China, the newly appointed young female Prime Minister of the UK and the Norwegian Head of NATO.

  
“Lady and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this meeting at short notice, my name is Director Danvers of the DEO here in National City and I hope you have been given your preliminary briefing pack as to the matter at hand.” She could see nods from all of them.

  
Kara could see that her sister was incredibly nervous facing off to 5 of the most powerful people of the planet, and she wished she could move by her side and give her some encouragement.  
Alex continued “ let me tell you what we know at this stage” ……

 

Some 30 minutes later the video conference bridge concluded and the screens went dead.

  
“I suggest that we take 10 minutes to put into place some of the measures we just discussed and take a comfort break, as we will need to get into even more detail next”  
Everyone round the table rose, with many reaching for their phones to begin making some urgent calls to their respective organisations, many of them leaving the room for an element of privacy.

  
Kara moved round to her sister and gave her a large welcoming hug “ You did amazing Alex, I am so proud of you facing off to those heads of state”

  
“I am still shaking Kar, I spoke to the President before the meeting, and it was his idea for me to do that, rather than one of the Joint Chiefs, he thought it would be best”

  
“What really is happening Alex, I mean it sounds and looks bad, but maybe its some alien race that doesn’t know how to communicate and not anything worse”

  
“Kar, did you hear the Chinese Premier?, I liked what he said about there was no point in an invading force communicating with its enemy prior to an attack, and that if the roles were reversed would we?”  
Kara nodded solemnly, “I know but it feels so wrong that we are just sitting here waiting for something that may happen in the next 9 hours.

  
Alex looked at the countdown clock, which was now reading 9 hours and 5 minutes. “I know Kar, I know, we could be on the way to an invasion of Earth, and it scares the shit out me”


	2. 9 hours to end point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World begins to mobilise, and Kara takes a decision that may prove fateful.
> 
> The Alien language I have put in bold and italics, and obviously put it in English....

9 hours to zero point ..

**Space Command ( Peterson Airbase, Colorado)**

Captain Tod put down the phone and looked out across the command centre at her team of analysts who were to a man looking up at her in her raised office, taking a deep breath she walked out to the balcony she called her team to order.. Leaning on the railings she began " Team, this what we trained for, what we have simulated countless times, something is out there and we need to find it fast " . Her hands shaking as she spoke, still reeling from the phone conversation she had just had.  
"Team leads, my office now.."

**Pine Gap, (Northern Territory, Australia)**

" You are fucking shitting me mate, straight up that's the biggest load of bollocks you have ....Sir sorry Sir... yes, I understand, yes we will repoint the arrays, and yes Sir we will work with the Russians..." Brett Mahoney ran from his small office out into the stifling heat of the outback to where his colleagues where having an impromptu cricket match and where he had been batting no more than 6 minutes ago...  
" All right you motley bunch of repo's shit's happened and our arses are needing to be on fire, so let's drop that bat and shake a fucking leg, we have a sat dish to move like now" ...

**Gora Alney ( well, buried deep underneath it, Kamchatka Province Eastern Russia)**

"Yes General I understand, I will initiate the Sputnik3 protocols right now" Commander Tsveratitch closed the video conference screen and turned his chair around and rolled it the bank of computers along the wall... unlocking his desk draw he removed a small folder and opened it to the relevant page.. reading the instructions carefully twice, he powered up the computer terminals and at the prompts entered a string of code into each, pressing enter he sat back waiting for responses ...  
within 4 minutes he received the 3 replies he was waiting for...  
Sliding back to the VC he re opened the screen, "General, Sputnik  
3 protocol has been established and primary sites are active, secondary ones will be live in 5 hours as per practice."

 

**NCSC (formally known as GCHQ, Cheltenham)**

The motorcade had been parked up for a while now, drivers sat patiently waiting for instructions, whilst its main and most senior occupant had entered the highly secure listening and cyber security site, and was now seated in the main office waiting for the Head of NCSC to enter.  
The door opened and a tall bald headed man entered " Prime Minister " he spoke in a deep West Country accent " please forgive me for keeping you waiting, I was in Cyber Centre, when I was told you were here, I am very surprised that you are here in person  
It's very unexpected, do I assume it might have something to do with with your group chat an hour ago, and the strange chatter we have suddenly picked up from the Yanks, Chinese and our own people?  
"Charles, you never fail to surprise me with what you know" The PM laughed " you are right and you had better sit down because I don't think you will believe it, I am not sure that I entirely do myself, I need your council as my ears on the world and as my favourite uncle too" taking the seat opposite him " So, the Americans have found something in deep space and it's talking to something three thousand K above us ..."

Leaving 45 minutes later the Prime Minister was walking to her car, phone to ear .... "Yes you heard me correctly, everything right now and it must be done within 3 hours, I am calling for a COBRA meeting with the next hour, and please contact the Palace and tell them that it's time for "Cardinal" , yes you heard right ... "

 

**DEO headquarters**

Every agent was in the building, along with a cadre of military personnel who were setting up in every available office space...

In the main conference room Kara was involved in a heated conversation with her sister when J'onn and Brainy walked in ...  
"It's a good idea Alex, we have to know what's up there , and whether it's hostile or not, and it's the only way we can find out in time"

  
Reaching the sisters J'onn asked "what's the idea"  
"My sister wants to fly up to the Van Allen Belt and see if she can find the other source of those comms, both of you tell her that's its a stupid idea, real stupid and that it's not going to work" Alex looked imploringly at both men.

"Well I predict that if we did have eyes up there then we would have an 83% chance of working out what was going" "Yes " Kara fist punched the air "but.." Brainy continued "there is a 40% chance of getting there and only 20% chance of getting back if they are hostile "

Alex smiled and looked to J'onn for further confirmation, "it is a risky move for sure, but if the two of us went then we stand a better chance, plus I have the only working space ship as far as I know"

" and .. and .. I can ask Lena if I can borrow the supersuit again, that will give more protection in space won't it... "Kara squeaked... " that's if she hasn't dismantled it or something or is willing help me" remembering that Supergirl and Lena weren't on best of terms whilst Kara and Lena were getting on famously... and if she thought hard enough maybe she might be more friends .... but no Lena was straight wasn't she ..

“Absolutely not sis, its beyond risky “ Alex declared “ We have an update with the President and Join Chiefs now, lets see what progress they have made”

Kara pouted, but remained silent as the room filled with various representatives from earlier and the VC system was powered up.

The President appeared on screen from within the secure bunker under the White House, looking tired and flustered, the Joint Chiefs were in the room with him, with aides moving around behind them updating them real time

“So Director Danvers, what progress have we made?, I have just got off the phone with the Chinese Premier and they have begun moving all their military assets off base and their Asian fleet is powered up and leaving harbours now”

Alex looked at her notes and proceeded to give a synopsis of what the other major super powers were doing.

“So to conclude Sir, the British have re distributed their listening assets and have hooked up with the ground satellite facilities in Australia, Mexico, and Bolivia, and they are actively scanning the Van Allen Belt, they hope to have pinpointed the location of whatever is there within the next 90 minutes”

“NATO has mobilised all its ground assets and are deploying them into Central Germany and France, ostensibly its being positioned as an exercise”

“Russia has confirmed that their Baltic fleet is steaming south to the Bosporus and their Artic fleet is making its way towards the Artic… Its armoured divisions have also been mobilised and will be leaving barracks in the next 2 hours”

“ NASA is working on re-tasking satellites and is trying to get a shuttle ready for launch, however they are not confident that they get one ready for a rapid launch, neither the Russians nor Chinese have anything in a ready state either, and as we have not brought in India nor any private companies who have space flight assets, we cannot confirm whether we will have anything”

“So at this time we have no more information of whatever is out there than we did an hour ago Mr President”

The President leaned forward “You are telling me that we have no assets anywhere that we can deploy into space to even give us a clue as to what we could be facing, and whether it has hostile intent or not, for god sakes we could be massively over reacting”

His face went red with frustration and he banged the desk in frustration.

Kara stepped forward in front of Alex..

“ Mr President, I believe that I can get to Van Allen Belt, there is a space vehicle here that I can use…”  
“Supergirl no… you can’t it’s too risky…”

“Director Danvers, I would like to hear what Supergirl has to say” the President said “and I will determine whether its too risky, tell me about this vehicle”

“Well Mr President, I have a friend who has a space ship that can get me to the Van Allen Belt, and I can use its systems to locate the location of the signal, I can be there in under an hour, however I will need a piece of technology from L Corp which will allow me to operate in space should I need to exit the vehicle, and offers me additional protection” Kara paused.

“Sir, with due to respect to Supergirl…” Alex looked at her sister sharply, “ this is incredibly risky, we do not know what is there, what its intention is, whether it has offensive assets…”

“Director Danvers, I understand what you are saying, but I have faith in Supergirl, as we all should have, however bringing L Corp into this presents an unknown variable don’t you think”

“Sir, we can trust Lena Luthor, she has done nothing but show me and all people that she is good, and I trust her completely” Kara stated with passion.

“ Okay, Director Danvers, make the overtures, ensure that Ms Luthor is only appraised about what she needs to know, we will reconvene in an hour to assess progress.” The President concluded and terminated the VC.

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm as the room started to empty, leaving just them and J’onn who had stayed behind..

“What do you think you are doing, I said before the meeting that this was too risky and not an option”… Alex spat out in frustration.

“Alex, it’s the only way to know in the time we have left to determine whether we have a threat or not, I am sure that I can do this, I have to do this… “ Kara spoke softly, not wanting to increase tension further…

Alex shut her eyes and took a deep breath, “ fine… fine.. The President has given the green light, lets go and see Lena. J’onn, get your ship ready, your going with her, and make sure that she comes back in one piece”

J’onn nodded and left the room….

 

  
**Deep inside the Van Allen Belt, 3 thousand miles above earth**

A clawed appendage hovered over a holo screen depicting Earth, it made a pulling movement enhancing the largest landmass on the planet and a lizard like face leaned forward to examine the view… After a moment it started typing

**_Life forms are aware of our existence, their land and water armies are suddenly on the move, and we have seen an increase in their primitive communications, I believe they are trying to find us.. Your Orders, Supreme Being?_ **

In mere seconds a reply came back

_**Continue observations, and plot locations of their armies, if you are located before endpoint , you may engage and begin our subjugation, our hyperdrive is still under repair, but we are progressing to your location, and will be there in 20 Pharls (days).** _


	3. 8 Hours to end point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex secure the Supersuit, and the journey to space begins

Alex and Kara were in one of the DEO’s black SUV’s being driven to L Corp, sitting in the back they were silent, Kara, thinking about how her relationship with Lena was beyond complicated, on the one hand as Kara they were the best of friends, confiding in each other, sharing lunches, and the odd dinner, whereas as Supergirl, the relationship was on the frozen side of frosty, barely a civil word had been shared for over 2 months now, and Kara was beyond upset with this, her inner turmoil around finally sharing her secret, and the repercussions that would entail, versus the delight she had every time as Kara, Lena would smile, laugh, brush arms, and yes she was aware of light flirting that Lena was giving her, it had taken a while for brain to cotton on, but she was in raptures, but oh too square that circle.

Alex was mulling over the latest report she had been given as she was leaving the DEO, trying to make sense of all the data in the brief time they had before arriving at L Corp and just how much she was going to have to tell Lena.

Of course she trusted her now, Lena had done nothing to indicate that she was in anyway like her brother, and the fact she had been the reason why Kara was sitting next to her hale and hearty rather than six foot under.

From her reading she could see that the entire American military machine was on high alert, likewise NATO forces were ramping up preparations, as were the Chinese, the Russian forces had been mobilised, well at least their fleets were steaming for open waters, however other than getting their armed forces mobilised, none had as yet left barracks, which was unusual, as they should be mobile now. “What are they doing?” she thought…

Exiting the SUV, they entered the lobby of L Corp, creating a bit of a stir with the workers who were there, the sight of Supergirl walking in, alongside a badass red head in full combat gear was not your usual occurance.  
Reaching the reception desk Kara took the lead.

“We are here to see Lena Luthor on an urgent manner, can you contact her EA Jess please?”

Nodding the receptionist, pressed a couple of buttons and spoke into her microphone, outlining who was in the lobby and what they wanted..

Moments later the two sisters were escorted to lifts where they ascended to the 40th floor, the sound of muzak in the lift incongruous with the situation they were facing…

As the doors opened, they were met by Jess, who greeted them both cordially, and escorted them into Lena’s office.

Lena was sitting at her desk, a pile of papers to one side, and she was staring intently at her desktop PC, she looked up as the sisters walked in and a small frown creeped across her face as she saw Supergirl, however her face turned to neutral as she gestured towards the seats opposite her.

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl, to what do I owe the intrusion today, I don’t have a lot of time as I have an investors meeting in 20 minutes?” she spoke in a clipped tone.

“Lena, sorry to intrude at such short notice, but we have a favour to ask of you” Alex proffered  
“Go on, please”  
“We would like to borrow the Supersuit that made for Supergirl, as she has urgent need of it” Alex replied  
“Why? Is there a Kryptonite threat? I assure you if there is I have nothing to do it,” Lena retorted

“No, No, that’s not what we need it for I assure, I err. Well I am going somewhere where it might prove useful” Kara spoke softly, keeping her eyes firmly on the desk and not looking at Lena directly.

“Excuse me, but if there is no threat, then why on Earth would you need the suit? Its not a toy to use as and when you feel the need, I made it for extreme circumstances not for joy riding, ” Lena asked, her brow furrowed and her voice slightly raised

Kara visibly sank in her chair at that, her facing showing how hurt she was feeling, Lena’s immediate negative stance to the request was like a kryptonite dagger to her heart, showing just how broken their relationship had become and seemingly was unlikely to be repaired anytime soon.

Alex decided to interject before the conversation deteriorated further “Well actually, its not for use on Earth…. “ Lena looked at her sharply, eyebrows raised, “ its for Supergirl to use in space”

“Space? Why space?"

“We have a situation at the moment, I can’t give you all the specifics, but suffice to say, we need to get Supergirl into space very quickly and your supersuit will give her additional support if a problem arises, we wouldn’t normally ask, but there is a time constraint and Supergirl is our only option”

“Okay, I assume there is some space debris falling to Earth or satellite that has malfunctioned, if it is the latter I know that its none of the L Corp ones, and the urgency you have is because NASA cannot get a shuttle up?”

“yes that’s correct, they can’t deploy one for 24 hours at least, and as I said we need to get Supergirl up there much sooner, if you can help us that would be much appreciated” Alex replied, hopeful that Lena would come through.

“ I did dismantle the suit after it was last used and made some changes to it, that haven’t been tested yet, which may impair its abilities and if you are okay with that then I can give it to you” Lena intoned

Kara, looked up at that, with a small smile, “Thank you Lena…”

“What are the changes that haven’t been tested?” Alex asked

“I have tweaked some the HUD, and some of the internal dampners, but if you are using this as a back up then you should be fine, it has never been stress tested for space usage but I can run some diagnostics, if you can let me know how deep you are going into space as the parameters will be done? Is it for a LEO or HEO satellite?” Lena asked, as she was making notes on her desktop.

“erm.. it’s a bit further out than that I am afraid” Kara said softly

“How much further out? There are no Satellites or any Earth based equipment further out into space as far as I am aware, Alex, what are you not telling me ?, this suit is not built for deep space and unless Bruce Willis is stuck on an asteroid waiting on a drill bit, then I am confused as to the ask” Lena demanded, her hands planted firmly on the desk her green eyes boring into Alex who inwardly squirmed under her intense gaze.

"What I can tell you Lena is that we need Supergirl to go about 3000 kilometres out , in to the Van Allen Belt" 

"Alex, I am going to need more than that ! " Lena replied 

" I am not authorised to ... " Alex started but Kara interrupted her " Alex, tell her , she can be trusted you know that" 

Lena looked at her with a smile which she acknowledged with a small smile of her own 

" okay well the situation is this " ...

Some ten minutes later a visibly paler Lena sat back in her chair.. 

" I need a drink.." and walking to her unit, she poured herself a large measure of whisky and downed it in a single go, feeling the warmth seep inside her, though she knew it was a temporary measure as what she had just listened too had shocked her to her core, her immediate thought went to Kara, her one true friend and how, if this was true she would be in danger of the worst kind. Pouring another measure she returned to her desk, picked up the phone..

" Jess clear my diary for the rest of day, and can you ask Frank to bring my car round, thanks " 

" okay, the suit is at my laboratory at home, I will get it and bring it to the DEO" 

" Thank you, Lena it's much appreciated" Alex said, rising from her chair and she moved towards the door.

Kara slowly rose, unsure as what to say " Ms Luther, Lena, thank you I will take good care of it " 

Lena laughed gently, " Yes you had better Supergirl, it's the only one I have left, I will be at the DEO in half an hour" 

Returning to their SUV the sisters said nothing until they were inside 

" that went as well as I thought it would" Alex said looking at Kara who was fiddling with her hands.

" I knew she would help Alex, she may not be on good terms with me but she gets the greater good.. " 

Alex nodded, " yup, she does, and at the end she did laugh, so maybe you and her are on the mend" 

"I hope so, it's so hard being Supergirl with her right now, especially when it's so easy and fun when it's me." 

In the back of Lena's car, she sat, staring at he laptop looking at the specs for the Supersuit.... "This has to work out there, it should do, unless it's stressed ... but it's a recon mission" She whispered to herself, but her brain was telling her otherwise, ' not tested' 'deep space' 'un proven' " get a bloody grip Lena, this will be fine" 

 

25 minutes later Lena was escorted into the DEO control room, carrying a hold-all, she surveyed the scene of what looked like some sort of organised chaos ... DEO agents and Army soldiers were manning all the desk space, working together, the hubbub of noise making it hard to think surely. On the various monitors she could real time images of Northern Europe, Asia, the US and images from Hubble and other space observatories of what she assumed was the Van Allen Belt, and the area around Neptune..

On the upper floor, she could Alex, Briany and J'onn in conversation, and she worked her round to the stairs and climbed and joined them... 

"Brought the suit, and I think it's good to go, where's Supergirl? She said looking round..  
"She is with NASA agreeing on the most optimal route" stated Brainy " she will be back presently" 

"Alex, I would like stay if it is possible, so that I can monitor the suits performance if it required by Supergirl " 

"Sure, we will get you set up in one of the meeting rooms, there is a core briefing with the President and Joint Chiefs and they will be following Supergirl's mission live, I have cleared your presence here with them already, but obviously nothing can leave here ! " 

Lena nodded, and handed her the hold-all.. " it's all here" 

 

\-------------------

 

The main control room was packed, standing room only, the main view screen was showing the view of space from the space craft as it sped at an incredible speed towards the Van Allen Belt with Supergirl at the controls. It had been decided at the last minute that J'onn would not go, a decision taken by the President himself much to both J'onn's and Alex's dismay, rationale being that having two superheroes together was too much of a risk in case something went wrong.

The other monitors were showing how far into the journey Kara had got, and what was left, which wasn't much.... 

Lena was stood with Brainy and Nia to one side observing proceedings when suddenly  
the doors opened and Secret Service agents walked in, followed by the President and the Joint Chiefs as well as a few others that Lena thought she recognised..

Almost as one the entire room stood and saluted, and after a brief pause returned by the President everyone went back to work... 

Brainy was on Comms, and his voice boomed out across the room from all the speakers. “Supergirl’s eta is 5 minutes and 20 seconds, both Visual and Computer scanning will begin in 6 minutes”

Lena and Alex were sitting in front of a bank of consoles that were showing a suite of readouts from the ship, both of them intently studying the myriad bits of data that were being presented.

“Everything looks green across the board here Supergirl" Lena said, as she was checking telemetry figures

It took about 30 seconds for the message to come back " Yes all good here, nothing to see as yet" 

"Won't be long, we will be waiting for your updates, good luck Supergirl" Lena replied 

The president and his entourage had moved to the conference room to view proceedings leaving the DEO agents in the command centre.

Brainy's voice came over the tannoy " Supergirl is on station, and beginning her sweep of the projected area"

Most eyes now focused on the forward screens beaming back images, whilst others where checking readouts on the other sensors that were checking for any anomalies.

Ten minutes passed, with nothing found, Supergirl had manoeuvred her ship through about 25% of the area identified, and she was getting anxious as nothing had been seen or picked up on sensors, and if there was something here it wouldn't be long before she did and she wasn't sure what would happen then... 

Checking her sensors, she noticed right at the far end of their range she saw, well nothing.. which was odd as her eyes could swear there was the vaguest shimmer, but her equipment wasn't faulty and there was something there she was positive 

"Heh guys" she spoke " Are you seeing what I am seeing? It's not on my onboard sensors but there is something definitely out here, about 5 Kilometers ahead of my current... it's just a shimmer but it's there, it's large I think ... . Am going in closer ..."

Back the DEO Brainy was working on data analysis and noticed an anomaly in the readings, and had just run multiple clean ups and called Alex over.

" I believe that either there is a problem with the onboard sensors which is a low probability, but not out of the realms of possibility, as I am picking up readings that show there is something about 5 kilometres from Supergirl's position. There is a power source there, faint but there" .

Alex looked at the screen, which showed the front view of Kara's ship, along with a view of her sister...  
"Be careful Kara" she whispered..

Kara peered forward trying to see what was out there .... as her ship got closer to whatever ....she was starting to see some vague shape forming....

"Guys" she spoke excitedly " its big whatever it is, it must be a ship, and has some of cloaking device, I can't make it out for sure ... I am going to try and make contact " 

The delay albeit being short was frustrating as the DEO agents were examining data and had drawn a similar conclusion, Alex was reading the analysis with Lena and was concerned with the readings.. 

"Supergirl, hold your position until we know more , give us time to check all the data, and do not communicate as yet" 

However it was too late as Kara's previous message had come through already and there's would take just under a minute now to get there.. 

" Hello unknown vessel, I am from planet Earth, and I come in peace" Kara spoke clearly into her comms unit, 

The DEO message then came through ' Oops it will be fine ' she thought 

Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, but then she saw a light forming on the shape ahead of her ...

"Guys, I think hey heard me, I can see a light now" she relayed back to Earth 

Suddenly without warning the light got incredibly bright and just as she shut her eyes she saw that light coming direct towards her ...

"Oh Rao" she uttered


	4. 7 hours to end point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she alive...? And a secret is revealed

Alarms were going off throughout the DEO, people were scrambling to their desktops, shouting out to their colleagues, asking for data, for reconnection of feeds.

Alex and Lena stood side by side, emotionless, stunned, at the sudden loss of picture, sound, and any data coming from Supergirl’s ship.

“Just what the hell happened” asked Lena, a touch of worry in her voice, she may not have been on good terms with Supergirl, but she never wished ill of her, but this was shocking.

“Everyone stop what you are doing and lets get some order here, we need to find out what has happened and find out fast” Alex shouted loudly over the top of all the conversations that were going on.

Everyone fell silent and looked to her expectantly. Her heart was beating wildly, and she could feel tears welling up, but she knew that she had to maintain her composure despite the fear that something terrible had happened to her sister, the last thing she had seen on the delayed feed, was Kara looking at a bright light, and then her face changed to a panicked look, right before the feed was lost

“Brainy, I need you working on re-establishing comms with Supergirl, Vasquez, you and your team need to go back over the last minutes worth of data, I want to know exactly what was seen across all spectrums prior to us losing contact, Perkins, review all video footage from every camera that was operational, frame by frame, I need a breakdown of everything, no matter how small, how inconsequential, I need a briefing in 20 minutes from all leads”

Looking round, she saw that the President was standing on the balcony, with a grim look on his face, he nodded to her, and motioned for her to come up.

Lena touched her shoulder, Alex turned to her, and Lena could see how affected she was. “ I will help Brainy, we will find her, it might be nothing, but we will find her.”

Alex smiled gently, and clasped Lena’s wrist, nodded, and moved away to meet the President.

 

Entering the conference room, Alex could see that the VC was set up with a large number of attendees, she couldn’t make them all out, but it seemed like it was the respective Heads of State from previous, along with Professor Buckley from NASA, at least 3 others were online, but she couldn’t place them.

“Director Danvers, we all saw what you did, what do think has happened” the President asked.

“We don’t know yet what the situation is up there, but Supergirl had spotted something large, approached it, there was a blinding light and all contact was subsequently lost, I have teams working to re-establish, comms, and review all available material, findings will be shared within 20 minutes”

“As to what has happened I don’t know Sir”

The British Prime Minister then spoke “Could this have been just as simple as a loss of communications or was this an act of aggression?”

“Ma’am we can’t be certain at this time but we can’t rule the latter out” Alex replied, with a heavy heart for her sister who was lost at the moment. 

“Mr President, I believe that we should assume that it was an aggressive act unless otherwise notified, and I recommend that we move to DEFCON 1, and notify the UN” stated the head of the NSA.

“ I concur Mr Bradley” replied the President, “ Gentlemen, move us to DEFCON 1, “ and he looked at the screens “ I suggest you all raise the threat levels in your countries , we can't afford to be taken by surprise, and until we know what is going we should act as if we are on a war footing" 

Nods were seen from all the heads of state, and Alex could see in the background aides reaching for phones.

Looking at the team from NASA, the President continued, " Gentlemen I want every available asset at our disposal looking at that part of space, if anything moves I want to know about immediately".

"Director Danvers, we need to know if Supergirl is alive or not, give me something to go on" 

Alex nodded and quickly left the room returning to the control room seeking out Brainy who was sitting with Lena furiously working on their desktops. "Brainy do we have anything yet ?" She asked hopefully, her worry etched across her face... 

"Nothing yet, we are bouncing comms off a Lcorp satellite that Ms Luther has re directed, and we should regain contact with Supergirl's ship in 3.42 minutes" 

"Thank you Lena" 

 

\--- 10 minutes later ----

Despite efforts, contact had not been established, Brainy was was transmitting messages to the last known position of Kara's ship, but there had been no response 

"Keep trying Brainy she has to be there, don't stop" Alex said running her hands through her short red hair, her voice breaking with worry. 

"If she was there she should have responded , and if unconscious her ship should have acknowledged receipt, I can deduce that her ship is no longer there" Brainy replied 

" don't say say that, she is not gone, keep trying , their might be problems with her radio, a whole host things could prevent her from replying" Alex almost shouted 

Lena looked at Alex softly " Alex we might have to assume the worst here" 

"No.. she is out there, she needs us to keep trying, try anything, we will find her, we won't stop til we do" Alex responded, as she turned away from Lena so that she would not see a small tear falling ...

Steeling herself she called out " right we have a briefing in five with the President let's get everything together, team leads on me" 

 

\--------- 

"So, we have determined that whatever is there in the Van Allen Belt is big, over 100kilometers in length and 50 kilometres in width, it still appears to be stationary, there has been nothin since the light that Supergirl saw before we lost contact.." 

"We have had contact with Supergirl since it was lost, but I have a team working on that."

"All the other data we have on it is circumstantial at best, we have no idea as to it's intention, but if we assume it was the cause of losing contact then we have to conclude that it's not here for pleasantries. "

"NASA are reading a shuttle for launch as fast as possible but it's still days away.. "

"Every other asset we have is monitoring the skies, we will know if it moves."

"We cannot get too much on the object near Neptune, other than it is moving in this direction as far as we can determine, at its present rate of speed it will reach earth in approximately 20 days"...

The President thanked Alex, and turned to the Joint Chiefs who updated on the status of the various military units across the major super powers.

A briefing had been scheduled for UN Security Council in 2 hours, and a full session of the UN has been set for an hour after that.

The press were beginning to get wind of the military build up across the world and questions were being asked. It had been agreed that at the same time as the UN briefings a joint declaration was going to be made by the key World Leaders in a simulcast. Details were be finalised as to whom was going to say what... 

Alex left the briefing room, and returned to the command centre...

" Guys, we are packing up and relocating to Desert site, all non essential personnel are relieved from duty.. All aliens we have in confinement are to be immediately removed to the Desert Site, sedate them all, I want them on the move within the hour" Alex finished up, noting there was no panic from her people, and her pride was evident.

However inwardly she was in pieces, there had been no contact from Kara, in fact there wasn't even any sight of the ship, She was beyond frightened for her sister, not knowing whether she was alive or not ... she hoped against hope, but it was now nearly 50 minutes since last contact.. God how was she going to tell Eliza? Or Clark who was still on Argo.... and how on Earth was Lena going to take it that Kara had disappeared off the face of planet just as disaster might strike...Kara had been desperate to tell Lena about Supergirl, but equally she was desperate to tell Lena how much she was in love with her.  
Alex had been finally won round about Lena, and she was truly happy that Kara was finally going to be happy as long as Lena didn't reject her once she knew about her other life.  
She stood in command centre looking round as people started to pack up and close down activities, her heart beating wildly, fearing a panic attack she moved to a spare desk, where Lena had been working before going to help Brainy, pausing for a moment she put her head in her hands on the desk to think and breathe.

As she did she heard a ping, not once but repeated again and again, not loud, but right by head. Looking up she saw Lena's laptop, screen saver on, she smiled when she saw it was a picture of Lena and Kara at one of the many game nights, laughing together, heads almost touching..  
where was that pinging coming from? She leant closer to the laptop and there it was again ...  
Sitting up she called across to where Lena was sitting " heh Lena, your laptop is pinging, is that meant to be happening ? "

Lena did t even look up, she was so focussed on what she was doing she replied almost absently " yes, yes it's fine , it's just the Supersuit, connecting to it" 

Lena flung her chair back violently "Fuck..." she flew over to where Alex was sitting , " How fucking stupid of me.. I completely forgot.. Fuck. "

She entered her password and the screen came alive , " The Supersuit is active, it's sending a transponder signal"

Alex put her hand to her mouth in shock, praying to herself that Kara was alive , hope was pouring through her ....

Lena was mumbling to herself as she furiously typed.. " it could have started by itself but unlikely".. she spoke into a headset that she put on " Supergirl are you there, Supergirl can you hear me ? " 

Everybody stopped what they were doing, all looking to where Lena and Alex were, the silence was deafening... Lena flicked on the loudspeaker, and static was heard... the minutes wait was the longest Alex had ever experienced, the emotions going through her were were intense.... she along with everyone was holding their breaths...

The static finally broke and small tinny voice bounced around the room "Hello, I am alive, hello... " Kara's voice was drowned out by the cheers that came from every person in the room, save Alex and Lena, the former gripping the back of the chair so tight let out the biggest sigh, the latter trying hard to hear the words..

"Supergirl, what is your status?" asked Lena, relief on her face ...

The retuning voice came back " I am okay, my ship is destroyed, I repeat destroyed, I am in your suit, but am floating in space... I can see out, but I am unable to move... I am not hurt " 

"She's alive, she's alive my god she's alive" whispered Alex to herself.. 

Lena turned round smiling, " I will see how her stats are, the suit is okay at the moment, but it's not designed for long time in space" 

Alex nodded, too wound up to speak, and seeing J'onn coming out of one of the meeting rooms she rushed towards him, pushing him back into the room, pulling the door behind her... 

Lena called over Brainy who took over from her as she got up, and walked towards the room intrigued as to what was going on and why Alex was so emotional.

The door hadn't shut properly and she got there she could her Alex's voice, she listened 

""She's alive J'onn, Kara's alive, I have never been so happy to hear her voice, I have been so scared" she sobbed burying her head into his shoulders 

Lena gasped... "what!!!!"


	5. 6 hours to endpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena centric .. the reveal has consequences, and a trip to Earth 1 for help ...

6 hours to end point

Lena stood at the partially open door looking at J’onn holding a sobbing Alex is his arms, well in fact she was holding onto the door frame as her legs had suddenly turned to jelly and she was shaking in fear. Kara is Supergirl, Supergirl is Kara, her brain was afire with a swirling set of emotions as she processed what she had heard, betrayal, hurt, fear, love, pain, anguish, love, her head was pounding and unbidden tears started to flow.

J’onn, looked over towards the door, seeing Lena, and feeling her raw emotions almost overpowering his mind, stiffened in his embrace of Alex, who upon noticing pulled out of it and looked behind her to see Lena, barely holding herself up in the door frame.

"Oh god you heard " ... 

Seeing her distress Alex quickly moved to her arms out to stop her falling “Lena, I am so sorry, this wasn’t the way she wanted you to find out”…

Lena pushed herself up, eyes stinging from the tears that were flowing free “No shit, really, how was she intending me to find out then? Was she ever going to tell me? 

She’s my best friend for God’s sake, she never thought to tell me that she was fucking Supergirl, did she not trust me!!”

Alex withered under the force of Lena’s words, feel the pain etched in everyone…  
“No… She trusted you more than anyone, she believed in you more than all of us, she, she…. “

“ Alex, Don’t, you don’t get to defend her, not with this, what did she think me knowing that she was Supergirl was going to do, turn me into a psychotic monster, hell bent on killing her or something? I am not my brother, and I thought she knew that… 

“Lena folded her arms, her defences were springing back up, her walls rebuilding.

“Of course not, she was frightened after the Harun el incident, not because you had it per se, but frightened in case others got hold of it, and used it against her. You know how damaging Kryptonite is to her” Alex replied and continued “Lena, my sister loves her friends and family fiercely, and you most of all, when we doubted your intentions, she stood firm against all of us and was in your corner time and time again… “

“why didn’t she tell me then, I can’t have been that much of a friend to her if she couldn’t tell me” Lena responded, doubt creeping into her voice, as she was processing what Alex had said, and more pertinently all the times that Kara had saved her, physically, and mentally, and how much she actually loved her… 

“Ms Luthor, if I may.. “ J’onn interjected… “Kara has only ever told one person about her identity and that was Mr Schott, and that was just after she came out as alien, after saving Alex, everyone else who knows her identity is either immediate family or as in the case of James was told by Superman.. 

I along with many others have repeatedly told her that she needs to keep both sides of her separate, as to know her secret is to place yourself in the path of those human and alien who want to see her harmed, she and I spoke about you and her desire to tell you a number of times, and I was firm that she should remain silent, for both your sakes… she was adamant that she wanted to tell you however and after our pre-flight chat I agreed that when she got back she could”….

“Why now? What’s different?” Lena retorted, her feelings for Kara rising unbidden to the fore, her face already ruddy from the tears, masking her blush, as she hoped against hope that Kara, felt for her the same way that she did…

“I can’t tell you that Lena, that’s her story to tell you, and I am sure when we get her back, and we will get her back that she will tell you…”

Alex was staring intently at Lena throughout that exchange, noticing her features had softened and that eyes whilst watery from the tears where glistening with something else.

“Tell me J’onn, tell me why I should want to hear her story, I am nothing but a Luthor obviously to be used and discarded at a whim” , she almost shouted out, her conflicting thoughts about herself as a person fighting an internal battle.

Alex’s patience had run thin, what with hearing that there was a chance that Kara was alive, and that they needed to find a way to get to her, along with her emotions, and now Lena going of the deep end, which in reality she had a right to do, after finding out that her best friend was also the Girl of Steel. “Lena, shut up, you are being an idiot, Kara and the rest of us look beyond your name and see you for you, I admit it took me time, but Kara was there long before, her faith in you is unbounded…”

“No I won’t I am fed up with lied too, being played for a fool”

“let me finish” Alex intervened “ you are Kara’s best friend, the one person that she can be Kara Danvers with and not Supergirl, you keep her grounded, you are her home “ Alex was now crying herself, as she had fully rationalised what her sister had been saying for all these months.

“She loves you Lena, unconditionally and totally… is that what you wanted to hear “she spat out.

“Yes, I mean no.. I mean I am not sure.. I am not deserving of her friendship… “

“Lena, she is in love with you, and has been for the longest time” Alex blurted out, seeing the look of shock of Lena’s face as she finished.

“Ahh, okay, I see.. Right..” Lena shuffled her feet, trying to remain composed, as she absorbed what Alex has just imparted, “she loves me… she’s in love with me.. Oh god, she is… I am too, in love with her I mean not myself, with her.. How could I not be…” she put her hand to her mouth as she vocalised what her heart had been telling her for some time now, and had admitted out loud.

“Stop rambling, you are sounding like Kara now, when she talks about you.” Alex brought Lena into a warm hug.. “We are family, and our family sticks together” she squeezed Lena tightly, “ we will get her back I promise”

“Nice words Alex, but just how are we going to do that, we don’t have a ship available, neither does any of the space powered nations, and if they did they wouldn’t expend one on a rescue mission, and let’s not forget that there is a massive alien vessel up there, that would destroy anything that comes close to it” Lena spoke whilst revelling in the affection that Alex was giving her..

“I have an idea, it’s a bit of a long shot, as I don’t where or when they are, but there are some people who can help”

“What do you mean when they are?” Lena asked puzzled as she withdrew from the hug, patting down her dress, her mind suddenly clear now, and with the revelation that she had made to herself and her feelings for Kara were reciprocated.

“ I think what Alex means Ms Luthor, is that she intends to reach out to the ‘Legends’ who have a vessel that not only goes through space, but also time” J’onn uttered, a smile forming on his face, “you know that might just work”…

 

Alex spent the next ten minutes bringing Lena up to speed with the multi-verse, and Kara’s friends from Earth 1 and who the Legends were, Lena for her worth took it all in her stride, having espoused theories along the same lines herself for a while now.  
As they sat together, Alex explained that they had the means to go to Earth 1 and ask for help, but given the situation she could not go without being missed by the President and the other world Leaders.

“I will go then” Lena declared forcefully, “I will get the help” …..

It took a further 10 minutes of discussion, with Alex briefing her on the people she would be meeting and whilst Lena was astounded as to whole meta-human concept she remained focussed, she had a mission, she was going to get help, get Kara back, and have a long conversation with her…

After changing into DEO fatigues, which would be more appropriate for the venture, she convened with Alex in the training room, where Alex gave her the extrapolator, showing her how it worked, and laughing as Lena was more than keen to understand the science behind it, she knew that now wasn’t the time, and anyway if she was meeting this Cisco person she could pick his brains…

“You ready then?” Alex asked, as Lena finished adjusting her fatigues.

“Let’s do this” Lena replied with a smile..

Pressing the activate button a wormhole appeared and giving Alex a wave, she stepped through…..

Lena fell through the wormhole, stumbling as she came out almost falling flat on her face.. standing herself upright she was faced with an empty room, a large set of flat screens on one wall, an equally large white board covered a set of glass windows that showed a medical centre behind it, and a large console, dominated her left hand side, and open doorway behind that...   
brushing herself down she started to look round, within moments however a streak of red light entered the room and a man ground to a halt in front of her... 

Taking a step backwards to give her some space she took in the figure in the red suit, a golden lightening bolt on his front...

"Who are you he asked and what are you doing here ?" He asked, but before he could 3 other people entered the room running, the one with long black hair calling out ...   
"The portal signature is the one we gave Kara" looking at Lena, he continued "hi, your not Kara or Alex are you?" 

"Clearly not" Lena responded " you must be Cisco," and looking at the Flash, "you must be Barry Allen aka the Flash" 

Barry nodded removing his head covering, " and you are ? " 

" Lena Luthor, and I am here for help in rescuing Kara" 

"Oh wow, so your Lena, We have heard so much about you, in fact Kara never shuts up about you when she is here " replied Barry, his hand outstretched which Lena took and shook...

Cisco came forward and greeted Lena, as Caitlin, and Harry, warm greetings were shared. 

"So we finally get to meet the famous Lena Luthor, the cleverest woman on Earth 38, and you want our help how" asked Harry

"Well it sounds incredible, but we are desperate and time is critical' let me fill you in" 

Some 30 minutes later and after Iris and Ralph (who Lena was amazed to find out was another meta human with amazing skills) had arrived and had been brought up to speed with the situation. 

Despite initial scepticism, Lena had showed them enough from her laptop to convince even Harry that this wasn't some script from a sci-if movie... 

Barry and Cisco had left, and were focussed on contacting the Legends

Lena and others were sitting in the lounge of the apartment above the lab, Ralph had shown off his Elongated man skills by pouring drinks at the bar whilst sitting 50 feet away, She was massively impressed by that from a scientific perspective, and was doubly astounded when Caitlin, had created ice to go into it. She really wanted to get behind the science, and was looking forward to understanding more..

The conversation had flowed freely, about meta humans, and time travel, as well as mundane things about their mutual friends, well that was until Iris asked the question she was dreading.  
"So Lena, Kara... she has waxed lyrical about you so much, when did she tell you she was Supergirl, cos she was talking about doing so last time she was here? And how did you take it ? It took me a few days to get used to the idea that my Barry was the Flash... " 

"Err.. she didn't, I found out about 90 minutes ago, after I heard Alex talking to her boss. I haven't really had time to process it yet, it's all a bit raw right now...." Lena spoke, seeing the reactions on people's faces

"Does she know that you know?" Asked Caitlin softly

"No she doesn't, not really had the chance to speak have we... " Lena laughed, taking a big swig of her glass of whisky feeling the warmth flowing inside, and enjoying the taste, liking the fact that despite in different universes whisky was still made with style... and just as important she hadn't worked through in her head how she was going to square the circle with Kara when and if they rescued her.

"For what it's worth Lena, Kara has always spoke of you in glowing terms and I know she was conflicted about you not knowing, like Barry there are people out there who would use that knowledge to their own ends and would use family and friends for leverage" Iris said

"As a Luthor I am well versed in how leverage is applied, I am on the one hand understanding that she is allowed secrets and that she needs them, on the other I am her best friend and we tell each other everything, so am hurt that she couldn't confide in me, but that's going to have to wait til we get her back and understand what's going on." 

Some time later Barry and Cisco returned having got a message to the Legends who were in 1944, making sure the D Day landings happened on the correct day, they would be done soon and would come straight to Star Labs ...

 

Meanwhile back on Earth 38 in deep space ....

Kara was floating, having managed to activate the Supersuit she was able to exit her ship as it exploded around her... she had been buffeted about by the debris, lost all power in suit for a minute or two until it rebooted and was now observing the huge space vessel that had obliterated her craft, she had grabbed a large piece of the wreckage and was hanging off the back of it. 

Now that she was stable and she had managed to re establish communication with the DEO she was keeping them updated on what she could. Alex had spoken to her about the proposed rescue mission using the Waverider, and she was amazed that it was Lena who had gone to Earth 1 to get help.. She smiled at the thought of Her meeting Cisco and Caitlin in particular knowing that a common love of science would bond them. 

Talking of love, floating around after another near death experience had hardened her resolve to fully open up to Lena about her alter ego and her feelings towards to her. Alex had been cagey as to why it was her that had gone, only that they would talk when they got her back ..

So all she could do was wait, wait for help to come, and hope that the Legends had a plan for retrieving her from under the nose of whatever was manning that space ship. 

On that ship.....

A message had just been finished by its Captain or what passed for one, and it was reviewing prior to onwards transmission 

Supreme Leader- as you predicted a vessel from the 3rd planet attempted contact - it was eliminated- I therefore have initiated separation countdown earlier than the planned timing - advance fleet will leave my location presently and proceed to the planet- subjugation is underway- our hunt begins 

A claw pressed an icon and the message disappeared....


End file.
